


Our Hill of Stars

by rachelrosenau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts First Year, Love, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Original Character(s), Pining Draco Malfoy, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, babydraco, dracoandoc, idontknowhowtotag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrosenau/pseuds/rachelrosenau
Summary: As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught Joanna's attention, and her heart began to thump. The envelope had the stereotypical grandma handwriting on the front of it, with big, bold letters, it read "To Miss Joanna Jacobs."
Kudos: 1





	Our Hill of Stars

"It's all bills, bills, bills. That's my only answer now," Evan Jacobs said to his wife, pointing to the stack of mail that had accumulated over the past week. Joanna had seen the pile, curious as to whether there was anything for her. Her birthday had been last week, and the family had planned a whole trip to celebrate her becoming 11.

"You're finally becoming a young woman." They would say to her, but she wouldn't believe it. Everything felt the same to her like nothing had changed in a week, and she was quite disappointed considering her parents made such a big deal about it.

As he flicked through the letters, a small, handwritten envelope caught Joanna's attention, and her heart began to thump. The envelope had the stereotypical grandma handwriting on the front of it, with big, bold letters, it read "To Miss Joanna Jacobs."

Joanna looked to the top of the envelope to see it was sent from a place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wizardry? What is this? Joanna thought.

"Whatchu got there, Joanna?" Evan had asked, looking over her shoulder, trying to read the letter. Joanna quickly turned away, concealing the words from her father.

"Oh, u-um, just a letter from a friend wishing me a happy birthday..." Joanna lied, wincing as she stuttered. "They just thought it would be funny to send me a letter acting creepy, I guess." She quickly said, trying to hide her confusion. Her dad seemed to believe her because he didn't question her. As she was about to leave the room, her mom spoke.

"You don't look good baby, are you sick?" she looked at her daughter worriedly. Walking up to Joanna, she put her hand on her forehead, feeling for a fever. Joanna pushed her away, embarrassed.

"I'm fine mum, 'm just a little tired from the trip," she started to back up in the direction of the door, "I'm just gonna go take a nap upstairs."

Without waiting for an answer, she bolted up the stairs, leaving her parents in the room, confused. She ran to her room and closed the door, also locking it for extra precaution. She let out a deep breath of relief, sliding down to the ground with the mysterious letter in hand.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

While sitting on her floor, Joanna took another look at the envelope, where she now noticed how it was sealed with wax. She laughed to herself at how ridiculous the letter seamed but continued to break the seal and take the paper out. Unfolding the paper, she read an enormous Congratulations at the top of the form. The page then read:

Dear Miss. Jacobs,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Please find enclosed a of all necessary books and equipment.Term begins on September 1 . We await your owl by no later than 31 July .Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall

"Who is pranking me right now? This has to be some sick joke." She said to herself even more confused than she was before. She flipped the page over to see there was more on the back:

UNIFORMFirst-year students will require:1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a frog.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

At that, Joanna burst out laughing. This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen! She thought to herself. She then got up off the ground and ripped the letter apart. She went downstairs looking out for her parents and threw the pieces of paper in the trash.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

A/N: Hey guys!!! This is my first fanfic I've written, so I hope you guys like it. I will try to get a new chapter out every week <333 Please leave a comment for me to read so I can get some feedback on what I can improve on. Other than that, thank you all and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
